


Grimm Tumblr Prompts

by Rockersweetheart



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockersweetheart/pseuds/Rockersweetheart
Summary: Story prompts and drabbles with NBC's Grimm. Adalind/Nick, Monroe/Rosalee.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. "Come over here and make me."

Adalind stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend Nick teasingly as he made dinner in the kitchen and she sat on one of the island stools across from him, he was making steak, macaroni and cheese and salad for dinner. "Quit, Ad." Nick says and Adalind makes another silly face at him, a face that would make 2 year-old Matthew, 5 and a half year-old Diana and 7 month-old Kelly laugh "Adalind, seriously." Nick scoffs, Adalind raises an eyebrow "Come over here and make me." Adalind says, a small giggle caught in her throat before Nick quickly makes his way across the island and captures Adalind's lips with his. "There." Nick whispers into the kiss and draws the giggle that was caught in Adalind's throat out.

3\. "Please, don't leave."

Adalind bit her lip and loitered in the doorway of Nick's house, watching Nick cradle a now dead Juliette in his arms, sobbing. "N-Nick?" Adalind whispers, Nick's head snapped up quickly at the sound of her voice, Adalind could see that his eyes were beginning to be bloodshot from where she stood. Nick tried to talk and Adalind moves closer to him until she stood next to him. He placed a hesitant kiss on Adalind's bump where their son was kicking like crazy and let Juliette fall to the hardwood floor and stood up on shaky legs.

Nick almost fell over but Adalind grabbed his arm quickly to steady him "Let's go upstairs okay? Trubel, can you help me with him?" Adalind asks and Trubel nods hesitantly before helping Adalind get Nick upstairs and to his room "I think I can get it handled from here, thank you." Adalind says softly, Trubel nods and places a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. Trubel leaves and goes downstairs, probably to get rid of Juliette's body but Adalind doesn't want to ask. Nick is a state that makes him seem like a zombie, Adalind unties his boots and takes them off, then takes his jeans off and places them on the chair by the dresser, she takes his jacket off and hangs it on the back of the door. "Arms up, Nick." Adalind says softly, Nick complies and Adalind feels like she is undressing a half-asleep toddler. "Here we go." Adalind says as she helps into bed, he's only in his boxers. Nick lets a whimperish groan out and grabs Adalind's hand as she moves to leave the room "Please, don't leave." Nick whimpers and Adalind nods, sitting down on the bed next to Nick. Nick's hand resting on Adalind's leg.


	2. Snippets

5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Adalind huffed softly and stared at an old, ripped and wrinkled photograph of Juliette and Matthew that was shoved carelessly in the bottom of an old shoe box when Adalind had been cleaning out the bedroom closet. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Nick laughs and Adalind sends him a halfhearted glare "Kind of… I mean, Juliette was his mother, I'm not really anything to him." Adalind shrugs and Nick shows Adalind a picture that he taken of a sleeping Adalind and Matthew a few days before, Matthew snuggled against Adalind in Nick's (and now Adalind's) bed, Adalind holding him protectively. Adalind feels tears prick her eyes at the photograph.

"He loves you, he does. This picture is proof. The picture with Juliette was a professionally done picture, he didn't like her. Yes, she was his mother but he calls you "Mommy." and he didn't call Juliette that, I don't think he called her anything." Nick says and it brings a small smile out on Adalind's pale, pink lips. Nick gets the photograph printed and hangs it in their home.

6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Nick groans as he wakes up, the sun creeping slowly in the bedroom windows, the soft, even breathing of a person next to him almost lulls him back to sleep "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Nick asks, his voice sounding like gravel which draws a sleepy chuckle from the other person in bed "I think we both know why I'm naked in your bed, Nick." Adalind chuckles sleepily.

Adalind covers herself with the sheet, embarrassed and Nick snorts, laughing silently, Adalind trailing her hand lazily up and down Nick's chest as they laid there, the house was silent and both of the adults were happy about that, Nick's fingers drumming on the pale flesh of Adalind's arm, Adalind yawns and curls against Nick.


	3. Sweet

Sorry to bother you, but could you do another Nick x Adalind drabble? This time, this one Nick knew all along that Adalind posed as Juliette, but couldn't stop himself because he wanted to live out his fantasy of sleeping with Adalind without technically cheating on his girlfriend?

Thank you for the prompt, it's not a bother and I can try with this prompt and I love it.

Adalind sighed softly as she and Nick folded their clean laundry in their bedroom. "I knew." Nick said, Adalind paused the music that she had put on so she could concentrate while they folded the laundry. "knew what?" Adalind asks, her blue eyes shooting up to look at Nick "I knew… When you posed as Juliette. I knew it was you." Nick said startling Adalind but he just chuckles at her shocked face "You knew? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Adalind scoffs, throwing a washcloth that she had been stacking in a pile at Nick "I'm telling you now." Nick shrugs, throwing the washcloth back at her.

"Why?" Adalind asks before she bites her lip "Because I couldn't stop myself, I had this sort of fantasy of sleeping with you and not technically cheating on Juliette so…" Nick trailed off and Adalind laughs, her eyes bright and happy "Alright then." Adalind voices, clearing her throat "And when I got my Grimm 'powers' back, I got to technically sleep with you… I mean it was your body." Nick said, Adalind smiles and makes her way to where Nick was standing on the other side of the bed, she holds his hands and wraps them around her waist before kissing him. "It doesn't have to be a fantasy now, you have me." Adalind says against his lips, Nick grins and kisses Adalind back, relishing the feel of Adalind in his arms.


	4. Notice

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice". Thanks for the prompt, I'll try my best at it. Adalind huffs softly as she stands in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy from crying and light bags under them from the lack of sleep, newborns plus toddlers and stress didn't mix very well. "You alright?" Nick asks and Adalind looks up at him through the bathroom mirror and sniffed "I guess." Adalind says as she grabs a washcloth to clean her face off. Nick smiles softly at her, taking the washcloth from her and taking her hand and leading her out of the master bathroom and to the master bedroom, Adalind bites back a chuckle and sits down on the bed and lets Nick run the washcloth over her face gently "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Adalind says, followed by a small chuckle. Nick freezes and Adalind snorts "Relax, will you? It's nice, to feel wanted." Adalind giggled, Nick nods and places a kiss on the tip of her nose, he did that a lot and Adalind loved it. They seemed to have never kissed but Nick seemed to kiss her nose, cheeks, temples and hair a lot. It made Adalind feel safe.


	5. Fox

I wrote this for a friend. Sorry if it sucks.

When Monroe woke up to Rosalee's sobbing, he found her locked in the bathroom but could hear her sobs through the door, Rosalee slowly stands up, using the bathroom counter to help her stand on her shaky legs, she exits the bathroom and starts to sort of flutter around the house, grabbing odd things that Monroe wasn't sure why they had them or kept them for that matter. "Rosalee? You alright?" Monroe asks but Rosalee just shrugs, she doesn't explain anything as she runs out the door after slipping her shoes and coat on. Rosalee returns home later that night, a young frightened girl who looks about 7 or 8 is clinging to Rosalee's side, crying. Both of them drenched in Portland rain.

Rosalee sets the multiple bags down by the living room couch and leads the young girl into their guest room. Monroe can hear them talking back and forth quietly "Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?" Rosalee asked, her voice gentle, it hitches a few times since she hasn't really stopped crying "Yes, please." the girl pleads, her brown eyes welling up with tears "alright, do you have a preference on PJ's, baby?" Rosalee asks but the girl shrugs "The nightgown with the foxes on it, the one that you got me. Please." the girl decides as an afterthought. Rosalee kisses her forehead and leaves the guest bedroom to get the pajamas from the living room.

"Can you tell my why we have a kid in our guest bedroom?" Monroe asks when Rosalee walks into the living room, both of them are on edge. Rosalee is ready to fight for the girl, even if it meant fighting her husband. "Uh, she's my goddaughter… her parents died when she was 4 and she lived with her grandparents until last night, she's 7 and a half. Her name is Matilda Rae Ehlers, I'm the only one who can call her 'Mattie'. She's in our custody now. Her parents were a Fuchsbau and a Blutbad, like us. I knew her dad from high school and college" Rosalee explains, only half lying because Matilda was her biological daughter, Rosalee had slept with Matilda's dad but had signed a contract signing away her rights unless something happened to them and promised that she would be Matilda's godmother and 'aunt', a decision that she regrets heavily. Rosalee walks back into the guest bedroom to give Matilda the chosen pajamas. "Here you go, baby." Rosalee said, she leaves the room so Matilda can get dressed in privacy and comes back to the bedroom with worn out 2 books, spines broken with covers peeling off and somehow saved with copious amounts of silver duct tape, The Kissing Hand by Audrey Penn and Love You Forever by Robert Munsch "you remembered!" Matilda says, a small smile on her previously sad face "of course I did." Rosalee grins as she tucks Matilda into the full sized bed, climbing onto the bed next to her, Matilda curling into Rosalee's side again with her stuffed fox named Chester trapped in a death grip in her arms, a stuffed animal Rosalee had given Matilda when she was a day or two old and out of her legal custody. Rosalee rubs her back until Matilda falls asleep and she falls asleep listening to the deep, even breathing of Matilda.


End file.
